The Only Regret
by Mayuna
Summary: I only have one regret Tohru and that's not being able to hold you right now.  KyouXTohru. Rated for heavy lemon.


Tohru leaned against the wall closing her eyes lazily as the hum from the television buzzed in her ears. She snuggled deeper into the throw blanket she had wrapped around herself gripping the edges to keep it from falling off her shoulders. Her day had been a long one as they usually were starting early in the morning to cook breakfast for herself and the Soma's. After that it was clean the dishes and wipe down the kitchen before heading off to school along side Yuki and Kyou. By school's end Tohru would find herself hurrying down the street to her job where she would do more cleaning before finally making her way back to Shigeru's home. Her exertions left her exhausted by the days end and tonight was no exception. She felt her head bob a few times as drowsiness draped its arms around her encasing her weary body in it's sweet escape.

"Hey mind sharing that blanket?" Her eyes shot open as they refocused on the familiar form of Kyou Soma.

"Oh uh…sure Kyou." She said unbinding the cocoon she had wrapped herself in. He nodded his head once slightly in thanks as he sat next to her pulling the blanket over his legs.

"God it's so frigin' cold. You'd think that Shigure could at least turn the heat on or something." Kyou mumbled with a shudder. Tohru offered a weak smile attempting to vainly stifle a yawn. "Hey you alright? I didn't wake you up or nothin' did I?" He asked slight alarm crossing his features as the thought came to mind.

"No no. Don't worry. I'm fine…really. Oh don't look at me that way Kyou. Really it's fine." She said waving her small hands in front of her face as her voice went up an octave. Her reassurances flowing from her mouth in a cascade of verbal waterfall.

"What ever, if you say so." He stated turning his attention to the television. A few minutes of silence passed between the two as Kyou felt his own eyes growing heavy due to the constant glow of the screen. He glanced over at Tohru smirking slightly to himself as she sat with her head against the wall breathing softly. Her eyes flicked back and forth underneath her lids as she dreamed.

"She's always so tired." He stated softly to himself. "She always does so much for all of us and we hardly are able to make it up to her." He felt his eyes trailing down her face falling on the crook of her neck and lower still to where her chest slowly rose and fell.

His breath caught in his throat as he inwardly screamed at himself to look away, to stop being a pervert but he felt himself unable to do so. Her pert breasts sat there in front of him making his head swim as he felt his hand slowly reaching out. His breathing came in small wisps as his eyes flicked back and forth from her chest to her face making sure she was in fact asleep.

His stomach crawled with anticipation as his fingertips lightly brushed against one causing her nipple to harden. She moaned softly causing Kyou to take his hand back quickly afraid that he had woken her but she remained still and silent. His hand went forward again after a moment had passed. This time he gently cupped her breast squeezing gently.

He marveled at its firmness yet relished in how soft it was. He shut his eyes imagining what it must look like. How she would look beneath him nude, sweaty and crying out his name in ecstasy. A hand went to the bulge in his pants rubbing it gently as he ran his fingers over her nipple causing her to moan a bit more.

Tohru felt her eye lids flicker open and was only vaguely away at first that she was being touched. The sensation washed over her in waves but what exactly was the cause of it. Her eyes moved down quickly to see Kyou's bracelet moving gently back and forth on his wrist as he massaged her breast. Her first instinct was to scream, to flinch away until her eyes moved to quickly scan Kyou's face.

His mouth was slightly agape as his eyes were shut tightly. A soft look of pleasure graced his features as a soft sheen of sweat broke out against his brow. Tohru's eyes grew wide as they trailed slowly down his chest to rest on the lower part of him. He had pushed the blanket aside to fully expose himself. His pants lay open as he rubbed at himself gently every so often pumping at it a little.

Tohru felt something wake and stir in herself as she watched Kyou pleasure himself as he continued to stroke her breast. The look on his face and the feel of his warm hand on her body caused her to become somewhat light headed. She felt her womanhood pulse and moisten as her throat went dry causing her to cough slightly.

Kyou's eyes shot open as his hand instantly jerked away from her and away from himself. He grabbed the blanket quickly to cover himself as his head whipped in her direction. Their gazes met and all the two did was stare at the other. Tohru's eyes sparked in the dim light as she stared at him. His heart beat in his chest wildly as his head began to pound. A thousand words came to mind, millions of excuses along side billions of apologies but he remained dumb. The words could not find their way to his mouth.

"Kyou…" Tohru said softly almost in a whisper. He knew she was going to cry. He knew it was his fault. He knew he had screwed one of the only good relationships he had had in his entire life and he berated himself for it. "Please…" His eyes closed tightly as his hands clenched into fists as he awaited her words of denial, her words of disgust that he had only brought upon himself. "Don't stop."

His eyelids shot open as he stared at her blankly.

"W-what did you jus….?" He asked the words thick in his throat and sounding fuzzy as they escaped from his lips. Tohru grasped his hand in both of hers bringing it back to her breast closing it over her.

"Please don't stop." She said again a small demure smile crossing her lips. Kyou blinked vapidly at her for a moment before nodding his head once. He inched closer to her to lay a soft kiss against her cheek as he continued to massage her allowing his hand to trail to the other rubbing them both in turn. Tohru closed her eyes resting her head against the wall as soft moans escaped from her lips. A light tugging at the buttons on her night shirt caused her to reopen them slowly. She watched as Kyou kneeled in front of her undoing the buttons slowly working his way down her shirt. He hesitated as the last one came undone feeling his breath catch in his chest. His eyes went quickly to Tohru's a smirk gracing his lips as she nodded her approval. Kyou gently opened her shirt and sat back to take in the sight that lay before him. Her porcelain skin gleamed in the televisions glow giving it the appearance of snow. Shakily his hand reached forward his fingertips grazing her neck to slowly move down her flawless skin. He marveled at the softness that was Tohru cupping both hands around the soft warmth of her breasts. His eyes moved to her face as she stared at him her eye lids closing and reopening to reveal the sparks of lust that erupted in her blue orbs. He felt himself moving forward his hands never leaving their spot.

His lips pressed against hers gently causing her to gasp while he sighed. Their lips remained against each other as soft kisses were exchanged. Tongues would hesitantly creep out to lick at the others lips before going back into their caverns. The tension built in his body making it hard for Kyou to keep his composure. He pressed his tongue more firmly against her lips feeling himself harden further as she allowed him entry. Her tongue met his sliding across it gently at first until it became a wild frenzy of dominance in their mouths. Kyou took her one of her hands in his placing it inside his pants. Tohru gripped his length and began to pump it quickly causing a shudder to run through out Kyou's body.

His fingers moved down her stomach to rub at her area through the pants she wore. Tohru spread her legs a bit more moving her hips slowly to his rhythm as he rubbed at her. Her wetness spread on the fabric blossoming out to soak the crotch. She grasped at his hand with her free one placing it at the elastic hem of her pants.

"Kyou please please, touch me." She said during breaths of air that were taken as they broke the kiss every so often their faces still only inches apart.

"Okay." Kyou said huskily forcing his hand into her pants to nestle against the soft wet area. She moaned his fingers moved around her lips parting them to rub at her sensitive area. He moved his fingertip against the small bud that seemed to toss her into throes of pleasure. "Tohru, I, I need you..now. Tohru please give yourself to me. Let me inside of you." He whispered moving his lips down to kiss at her neck.

"Uhhh…Kyou." She moaned out arching her back as her eye lids flickered. Her grip against his member tightening.

"Please Tohru. I need to be inside of you." He said again his lips moving back up to capture her lips with his. He felt her nod quickly and he felt the smirk form on his lips as they pressed against hers. The pair broke apart momentarily to allow Tohru to lay down. She picked her hips up as Kyou pulled her pants off. He stood allowing his own pants to slip down his eyes scanning her body as she lay below him lost in a sea of lust and want waiting for him to bring her back to land. He kneeled down in front of her before leaning forward his tip grazing her area. He braced his hands against the floor as he crashed his lips back against hers.

"Just remember, no hugging. That would probably be a little awkward." He said. Tohru nodded giggling a little at the thought of the two heavily involved in making love only to have poor Kyou turn into a cat.

"Yeah probably but just a little." She replied. Kyou smiled flashing his teeth in agreement. He felt her grip his length in her soft hand again positioning it where he guessed was her opening. "Alright all you have to do is lean forward a little." She stated. He nodded doing so slowly. He felt himself become sheathed in her tight warmth.

The pain of virgin flesh being assaulted caused her to wince in pain. She bit down on her lip closing her eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts. Just take your time. It's okay." Kyou soothed as he buried himself completely in her body causing his member to twitch against her walls. He leaned his face forward kissing her gently. He sighed readying himself to pull out for fear of hurting her further when he felt her hips buck upwards against him. Kyou moaned as his tip pressed against her further. He retaliated by moving himself in and out of her slowly at first then more quickly as time passed. Tohru gripped at his arms tightly as he rocked against her moving around inside of her.

The pleasure came in waves as Tohru felt her body tense as a feeling of euphoria ripped through her quickly. She suppressed the urge to scream as best she could softly repeating his name a few times. The tight warmth tightened further around him and Kyou could feel his own orgasm rip out of his body. He felt all of aggression, anger and resentment flow out with it as he spilled his seed into her body.

Lazily he pulled out of her to collapse next to her. Tohru sat up grabbing the blanket to place over both of them. Kyou lay on his back as shaky breaths racked his body. He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. He glanced next to him to see Tohru watching him her face a slight shade of red.

"Tohru you know I'm…not too good at apologies or anything but I'm real…" Her fingers pressed gently against his lips as her head shook slowly a few times.

"Kyou I don't regret it." She whispered nestling closer to him. He ran his fingertips down her cheek. "You don't do you?" She asked suddenly as her eyelids threatened to close.

"There's only one thing I regret right now and that's not being able to hold you." He replied. Tohru took his hand in hers and nodded.   
"Yeah that's my only regret too."


End file.
